


The Dragon's Hoard

by OwlParrot



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlParrot/pseuds/OwlParrot
Summary: They should have expected the dragon to be a formidable foe considering how much treasure he was guarding.





	

As the flame shot from the dragon’s mouth towards him, Yuri only had one thought: ‘Shit!’   

Otabek had a few others.  ‘How could this have happened?’  ‘Yuri was their best fighter.’ ‘They must have been completely insane to try to slay this dragon.  Screw the reward, their lives weren’t that expendable.’

It wasn’t until Yuri’s unconscious body hit the ground that it started to sink in.  Otabek might really lose Yuri. Racing over to his prone form, Otabek lifted Yuri’s body, racing to drag him from the dragon’s line of fire.  Setting him down, Otabek wanted nothing more than to stay by Yuri’s side and check for signs of life, but he knew that his friends needed his help if any of them wanted to survive.  Sparing one final glance at Yuri’s figure, Otabek raced back into the fray.

Georgi was attempting to cast a spell on the dragon but kept having to start over every time he had to dodge the dragon.  Meanwhile, Viktor was attempting to distract the dragon’s attention away from Georgi to little avail.  

“Viktor,”  Otabek shouted. “You try to draw the dragon’s attention and I will see if Georgi needs any help.”

“I don’t need any help,”  Georgi groaned.  “I just need him to stop attacking me long enough to finish this spell.”

Seeing that Viktor was having little luck distracting the dragon, and knowing that their only chance of saving Yuri was to make it through the battle, Otabek did the one thing he was good at.  He ran head first toward the dragon broadsword drawn.

“Take this you foul beast,”  Otabek roared as he swung his blade toward the dragon’s leg.  Although it did little damage, it allowed Georgi just enough time to cast his spell.  With a few dying gasps, and a couple of puffs of smoke, the dragon fell to the ground dead.

“Oh come on,” Yuri complained.  “You’re telling me that Georgi was able to cast a spell—one spell that killed the dragon. And I am over here potentially dead, even though we all know I am a highly skilled fighter?”

“Yes,”  Yuuri sighed, glancing up from the table.  “Because you thought you should run ahead into the dragon’s lair without waiting for the rest of us.”

“So, I’m being punished?” Yuri grumbled.

“No, you were hit with dragon’s fire.  This isn’t about being punished.  You weren’t strong enough alone to defeat him, so you took a major hit,”  Yuuri explained.

“Well, am I dead?  Because if I am dead, then I can stop playing with you guys and go back to Instagram,”  Yuri said taking out his phone, only to be nudged in the side by Otabek.

“If you would pay attention, you would know that Mila is trying to save you.”  Yuuri sighed.

As Viktor and Georgi admired the dragon’s hoard,  Otabek turned to see that Mila was attempting to revive Yuri.  

‘If this doesn’t work, I don’t know what we are going to do,’  Otabek thought.  ‘Screw the team, what am I going to do?’ 

As he turned to go to Yuri’s side, something shiny caught Otabek’s eye.  Looking closer, Otabek noticed that it was a relatively simple gold ring, with an intricate carving on the outside. 

‘This seems like Yuri’s style,’  Otabek mused.

Having made up his mind that he was entitled to a little of the treasure, Otabek picked up the ring, clenching it in his hand.  Returning to Yuri’s side, Otabek grabbed one of his hands. 

“Well, is it working?”  Yuri asked impatiently.  “Am I alive?”

“I don’t know yet,”  Mila barked.   “Give me a moment.”

“Whatever, hag,” Yuri grumbled looking back at his phone.

As Mila placed her hands over his chest, Yuri’s body shot up with a gasp for air.  

“Great,  he can stop complaining,”  Mila muttered.

Ignoring her comment, Otabek leaned in to hug Yuri.  

“I am so glad you’re alive,”  Otabek whispered, nuzzling his cheek into Yuri’s hair.

“Hey, come on.  You’re going to mess it up,”  Yuri mumbled glancing around with a blush on his cheeks to see if anyone else had noticed.  Besides the giggle from Mila, Viktor and Georgi were too entranced by the gold.

“Yuri, I realized something as I saw your body laying there,”  Otabek said, taking Yuri’s hand back into his own.  “I found this in the hoard and thought you would like it.”  Otabek unclenched his hand to reveal the ring he had picked up.

“Beka,”  Yuri sighed.  “It’s beautiful.”

“Seeing you there, not knowing if you were dead, just got me thinking about what my life would be like without you.  And I decided that I didn’t want to live without you.”  Otabek said, locking eyes with Yuri.  “So, Yuri,”  Otabek started, clearing his throat.  “Will you marry me?”  

“Of course you big oaf,”  Yuri said, eyes glazing over with tears.

“Really?”  Otabek said from Yuri’s right.

“Huh?”  Yuri said glancing up from the table for the first time since his character had been revived.  Yuri’s eye met Viktor and Yuuri’s noticing that they were filled with tears.  Looking to his right, Yuri also caught sight of Georgi, who was spouting some nonsense about true love.  Finally, Yuri locked eyes with Otabek, just now realizing that he was kneeling next to him with a ring box in his hand.

“What are you doing?”  Yuri asked a blush coming to his cheeks.

“Asking you to marry me?”  Otabek questioned, becoming more uncertain as time ticked by.

“Are you serious?”  Yuri questioned, as he fully began to process what was happening.

“Yes.”

“This isn’t just a part of the game?”

“No, the game was part of the proposal,”  Otabek clarified.

Yuri threw himself into Otabek’s arms, wrapping his own around Otabek’s neck. 

Viktor cleared his throat grabbing everyone's attention,  “I think you are supposed to say yes or no.”

“How would you know?”  muttered Yuuri.

Yuri, turning his attention back to Otabek, leaned in to kiss Otabek.  “Yes,”  Yuri stated, right before their lips touched.

Pulling away from the kiss, Otabek slipped the ring onto Yuri’s finger.

“How’s it feel to be engaged?”  Mila asked.

“Great,”  Yuri responded.  “Now I never have to play this game with you guys again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This week has been a super fun experience, hope you all enjoyed it as much as I have. Kudos and comments are much loved.


End file.
